


【Breddy】If your violin is a person

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 如果陈韦丞其实是小提琴他们因为珍珠奶茶和音乐相遇





	【Breddy】If your violin is a person

1.  
Brett是一位小提琴演奏家，大学刚毕业就成为乐团首席现在正在举办世界巡回个人独奏会的那种。  
2.  
这天Brett刚结束台北最后一场，一边喝着珍珠奶茶一边想既然澳洲风雪飘摇，那不如在台湾多赖几天，好好享受北半球的夏天。  
外面是炎炎夏日，游人来来往往，奶茶店里打足了冷气招揽顾客，可门铃响个不停却没人停下脚步。Brett百无聊赖坐在空调边上发呆，指尖摩挲着杯子，冰奶茶的杯壁凝满了水珠，顺着指尖流到手心，在手上打了个转。Brett才反应过来，起身去抽纸巾擦手，却注意到他的对座放着一把小提琴。  
3.  
哇。是谁把小提琴放在这，连琴盒都不合上。Brett惊讶的想。  
但是小提琴的主人却一直没出现。  
太阳西斜，奶茶店愈发冷清了，Brett问过店员，店员也只是回答并不知道这把小提琴的主人是谁，这把琴只是每天都出现在空调边的椅子上，散发着孤独的气息。好吧，后半句是Brett自己加的，Brett总觉得当他望向小提琴的时候，小提琴也在看着他。啊，奶茶店的小提琴会不会有奶茶味呢。Brett忍不住这样想。  
4.  
Brett把奶茶店的小提琴捡回了家。抱着琴盒回家的时候看到了半掩的琴房门，莫名有些心虚，像在外面捡了流浪猫的主人回家看到自家主子。  
Bertt暂且把流浪小提琴放在了卧室。  
晚餐时Brett突然想起来卧室里的小提琴，也许该去试试音色如何，毕竟那是把很漂亮的小提琴。于是Brett用不知是哪个冒失鬼落在奶茶店的小提琴（带着一点点对小提琴主人的愧疚）拉完了一支曲子。  
哇音色果真不错。Brett脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，把小提琴放到了琴房里，紧挨着自己那把。  
晚上Brett没有练琴，看了部电影就睡了。  
5.  
Brett是被房外一阵声响吵醒的。  
屋里进贼了！Brett赶紧从床上跳起来，抄起枕头，打开房门，冲出去抓贼，却看见一个裸男趴在茶几旁边，低头不知在找什么。  
Brett觉得可能是自己没睡醒。也许我应该睡个回笼觉，重启一下大脑，哦，for Bach's sake，一天不练琴我都开始出现幻觉了。正当Brett揉了揉眼睛转身准备回房重启时，那个男人说话了。  
6.  
“你有看见空调遥控器吗？”带着软糯的台湾腔的声音从身后传来。OH，NO， Brett在心里大喊。  
“额，在此之前你不觉得你、你不该出现在我房间里吗？“被迫面对现实的Brett觉得搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，像个成年人一样解决问题。  
”欸不是你把我带回来的吗？你拉巴赫真好听！”  
啊，Brett Yang，彻底宕机。  
“滴”，Brett还沉浸在“我捡回来的小提琴是个人！”的惊愕中，那人已经把空调打开了。Brett醒过神来，看着满地狼藉，无力地开口，“所以你是那把奶茶店的小提琴？”  
“是呀。我本来在奶茶店吹空调，是你把我的琴盒盖上了，还把我带回你家。”这无辜的语气！好像一切都是我的错！Brett张口就要反驳，“你——”等等好像确实是我的错，“——那你为什么把客厅弄得一团糟！”  
“我在找空调遥控器呀，我好热，”男人四仰八叉躺到沙发上吹冷风，“你怎么都不开空调。”  
“因为睡觉的时候吹空调会感冒啦，”Brett简直不知道眼睛该往哪看，“你至少穿件衣服啊！”  
“不要！而且我也没有衣服！”男人在沙发上滚来滚去，呃啊，简直像只大猫，哪里有点小提琴的样子，Brett默默在心里吐槽，一边去卧室拿了衣服。  
7.  
“哇没想到你会有我穿得上的衣服！”男人兴奋得令Brett不禁开始怀疑他是不是第一次穿衣服，“Practice！你好勤奋啊，衣服上就写着练琴!"男人低头指了指胸前的字，又抬头看着Brett，眼睛亮闪闪。  
“那是当然！”Brett听到夸赞露出Lingling（伪）的微笑，忍住伸手薅一把男人乱糟糟的头发的冲动，说：“既然你这么喜欢，那作为回报你是不是应该帮我把客厅收拾干净？”  
“好的，主人！”  
Brett转身离去的脚步生生停住，“等等你说什么？我可不是你主人。”  
“But you've been played me.”ON,NO，又是这亮闪闪的无辜的眼神，“认主人不是这么简单的事，额——”Brett刚刚意识到他好像还不知道小提琴的名字，“你叫什么名字，我是说，如果你有名字的话？”  
“我叫Eddy！都刻在琴上啦！”“好的Eddy，你知道乐器，不是我用过就可以当你的主人的，我自己有一把小提琴所以——”“我知道啊，我只是想要住在你家，夏天好热，我不想再去奶茶店蹭空调啦，而且外面人那么多我都不能变成人，不能变成人就喝不了珍珠奶茶！”Brett扶额叹气，这小提琴几岁，为什么脑子里除了古典乐就只剩下珍珠奶茶。  
8.  
Eddy一边收拾客厅一边絮絮叨叨，虽然还是没有解开Brett“为什么小提琴能变成人”的疑惑，但至少让Brett知道了小提琴不能在大庭广众之下变成人。至于为什么Eddy为什么非要赖在Brett家，Eddy的答案是，“因为我喜欢你。”  
哦Brett，你怎么能指望从一把刚刚成人的小提琴口中得到正经答案呢？  
9.  
Brett给不愿变回小提琴的Eddy腾了个空房间，陪Eddy挑了床单，喝了珍珠奶茶，回到家已是下午，Brett才惊觉自己今天又没练琴！于是一头扎进琴房直到饭点才出来。  
“Eddy！该吃晚饭啦！”看来没时间做饭了，还是带Eddy去外面吃吧，这样打算着，Brett正要去拿外套，Eddy却从厨房探出头来，“还差一点！汤还没煮好，你先洗手等一下吧。”  
“哇你还会做饭，你真的是小提琴而不是田螺姑娘吗？”在看到Eddy整理完比以前还整洁的客厅时候又得知这小提琴会做饭之后Brett不禁发出了这样的疑问。  
10.  
Eddy的手艺还真不错，Brett吃了三天宫保鸡丁和麻婆豆腐之后这样想到，不过今天还是叫外卖吧。  
Eddy在等外卖的间隙哼起了一步之遥，坐在客厅的地毯上摆弄电脑，Brett手里握着电视遥控器，但又舍不得打断Eddy，于是一边打着拍子，一边等他唱完，可没料到eddy唱起来就没完没了的，听着听着就已经不是一步之遥了。Brett干脆放下遥控器，专心听起了Eddy唱歌，唉，毕竟小提琴精唱歌也是百年难遇的表演嘛。不过这表演也太长了，听着听着瘫在沙发上的Brett就睡着了。  
“Brett ,Brett!”Eddy转过头指着电脑屏幕叫Brett，“我想要这个琴弦！我该换琴弦了！”却发现Brett不知什么时候已经陷入梦乡。


End file.
